


A Golden Nuisance

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Rated for homosexual content., Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 2nd age; a young, bored Thranduil comes to visit Glorfindel in the barracks of Lindon.<br/><br/>Warning: Rated for homosexual content.<br/><br/>Assumptions/Original Characters:<br/>The story is set within The Song of Sunset, after the first chapter of Sunset, where Glorfindel complains about Thranduil wreaking havoc in the barracks.<br/><br/>The story assumes that Maglor had married and sired two children; Erestor and Menelwen, a daughter. Glorfindel is in love with Menelwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Glorfindel looked up when the door of his study opened. A familiar form entered confidently. Glorfindel had to smile at the easy willfulness with which the young, spoilt son of Oropher sat down on the edge of the window and crossed his hands over his chest. Thranduil treated any place as his own.  
  
“Any particular reason why that smile is on your handsome face?” Thranduil drawled lazily as he leant against the window frame. The sunrays caressed his face, making the fair features almost golden. His hair was braided back into a simple plait. Probably he had been sparring with Erestor, Glorfindel thought. The plain green tunic and leggings enhanced his striking features. There was a measure of youthful innocence on his face even now.  
  
“I was wondering what makes you seek me out?” Glorfindel returned to his lists, “I thought that you prefer Erestor’s company.”  
  
“I do”, Thranduil said easily, “But not in all matters.”  
  
“And these matters would be?” Glorfindel chuckled at the gall of the young prince. Normally people stayed away from the only reborn Balrog Slayer. But Thranduil did not classify as ‘normal’.  
  
“Have you had a lover since you returned?” Thranduil asked quietly, “Or do you still pine patiently for Erestor’s sister?”  
  
“Elbereth!” Glorfindel looked up in horror, “What did you say, princeling?”  
  
“You did hear me”, Thranduil smiled mischievously.  
  
Glorfindel dropped his lists and placed a hand on his forehead exasperatedly. He should have known better than to encourage Thranduil’s conversation. The prince was nothing but trouble.  
  
“It is none of your concern”, Glorfindel finally managed to speak.  
  
“I want an answer”, Thranduil said simply, “Unless you wish me to ask your secret love.”  
  
“Ernil!” Glorfindel got to his feet in shock, “You will do no such thing!”  
  
“Try me”, Thranduil said with a meaningful smile. Glorfindel suppressed a groan, suddenly the day seemed to be the worst in a long time.  
  
“No, I have not had a lover since coming back”, Glorfindel said through clenched teeth, “Now are you satisfied?”  
  
“I knew that”, Thranduil shrugged and got to his feet purposefully, “Erestor and I made enquiries in the barracks. I personally interviewed all your elves. All of them were sad to admit that they had not had the pleasure of sharing your bed.”  
  
Glorfindel buried his head in his hands as Thranduil walked to the door and locked it. Why? Why did Thranduil have to dissect his love life? Of course, Glorfindel thought furiously, it must be Erestor’s doing. His friend had been after him ‘to take a tumble’ for years. Now Erestor had joined forces with the wily prince. Not a good prospect for their victims.  
  
“Am I so badlooking?” Thranduil asked petulantly, “That you cover your sight!”  
  
Glorfindel looked up and had the greatest shock of his life. Even death had not been so shocking as the sight of having a slowly stripping prince on his hearth in his study before his desk.  
  
“What are you doing?” Glorfindel hissed as he glanced nervously at the window.  
  
“What does it look like I am doing?” Thranduil raised an eyebrow as he slowly bent to remove his leggings, “If you would, please close the window. I don’t like eavesdroppers or voyeurs.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Glorfindel asked in a panicked voice as he rushed to the window and closed it hastily.  
  
“It helps the atmosphere”, Thranduil offered easily, “It will be quicker if you follow my lead. I would love to help you, but I am afraid we don’t have much time. Erestor offered us a diversion of about twenty minutes.”  
  
“ERESTOR WHAT?” Glorfindel was screaming as Thranduil walked towards him, naked and confident.  
  
“I was told to expect this too”, Thranduil murmured as he pushed Glorfindel back against the wall and began to untie the laces of the tunic, “You have a wonderful voice, I would love to make you scream.”  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes. This was a dream, a nightmare, this would pass as he opened his eyes again. Unfortunately his momentary slackness had given Thranduil an easy time in divesting him of his tunic.  
  
“Ernil Thranduil!”  
  
Glorfindel protested weakly as he watched the golden form hovering before him, a thick lock of hair had escaped from Thranduil’s simple braid and hung over his face. Glorfindel reached out his hand to move it away. Then he found it difficult to let go of the hair. His fingers were fastening themselves in the soft hair and pulling Thranduil close.  
  
The prince’s lips were tantalizingly close to his face. Glorfindel moved his head forward. Their lips brushed. It was a clumsy kiss. Glorfindel had never kissed anyone in passion since his death and return. But the prince did not mind as he pulled closer and initiated a better kiss, the best kiss he had, Glorfindel thought dazedly.  
  
“I do regret having to stop this”, Thranduil broke apart, Glorfindel moaned at the loss of the kiss.  
  
Thranduil chuckled as he pressed a quick kiss to his companion’s bruised lips before bending to undo Glorfindel’s leggings. Glorfindel closed his eyes as a blush crept on his cheeks. Honestly, he had faced death and monsters. Why was he afraid of this?  
  
Thranduil did not remark on his cowardice, instead the young prince covered him with his lither body and started raining kisses down his throat and onwards his chest. As he moved in the southerly direction, Glorfindel opened his eyes and stared down at the golden prince. He was grateful for the support of the walls and the strong hands that held him in place even as he dissolved into a whimpering mass of boneless satiation. When the prince released him finally, he collapsed down onto his knees and fell into the waiting embrace. He let himself be soothed by the steady thudding of Thranduil’s heart.  
  
As Glorfindel finally mustered the courage to look into the deep green eyes of the young prince, he could only say, “Thank you.”  
  
“I believe you must thank Erestor. I have been paid more than my due with these few moments, My Lord Glorfindel”, Thranduil said with a shy smile as if he was not sure of what to do next.  
  
Glorfindel felt the hot arousal of the prince against his thigh. As he dared to touch it, Thranduil lifted his chin with a graceful hand and said firmly, “I still have scruples of honour, My Lord. I had my pleasure seeing you reach satiation. That is all I can ask for.”  
  
“You say that you have scruples left after all that you have done to me”, Glorfindel smiled wryly, “You would have been stoned if you had been living an age ago.”  
  
“That is unfortunate, for that might have deprived me of your friendship”, Thranduil got to his feet and began pulling on his leggings, his face slightly crimson at the state of his obvious arousal, “I must go and tell Erestor that it has been a success.”  
  
“Come here for a moment”, Glorfindel said quietly.  
  
Thranduil hesitated, but obeyed. Glorfindel gripped the narrow hips and pulled him forwards whispering, “You are a nuisance, Ernil. But the saving grace is that you are one golden nuisance”, he grinned up at a bewildered prince before faithfully copying Thranduil’s unparalleled actions.


End file.
